To Keep the Other Warm
by Oscar-Wilde-Inspired
Summary: Throughout the fight Connor made sure that no one helped Murphy, even though he would die protecting his brother he knew that Murphy could take care of himself, Connor/Murphy. Rated M for language and future sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**First Boondocks Saints fic! Yes! I love this movie, I'm obsessed, it's awesome, truly epic movie. So I was watching it with a friend, and she nudged me (quite hard) in the side and was like hey hey, guess what, you should write me a fan fic. So yep here I am, not that I'm complaining though, I've been wanting to write a Boondocks' saint for a couple of weeks now.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own them, I forget who does, but none the less I do not own anything at all, if I did well let's not go there.**

"Fuck!" Rocco shouted as he slammed into the brick wall of the school, for a second black dots popped in front of him, as he closed his eyes tightly. He could hear someone laughing in front of him, the laugh sounded very familiar, opening up his eyes he cursed again. "Fuck! That was not fucking funny!" Rocco shouted as he pushed himself off the wall "Dam it Connor what was not fucking funny, I thought for fucking sure you were going to fucking kill me."

Tearing off his black ski mask and through his laughter Connor mimicked Rocco's face as he had turned the corner to the back of the school and had seen someone with a black ski mask pulled over his face and baseball bat in his hand "Please please don't do it, I promise I'll get the package to Donny on time." Holding his sides Connor dropped the metal bat "Oh man that was fucking priceless."

"That was not fucking funny" Rocco said again pushing his shoulder length hair out of his face, at seventeen he looked more like twenty, his beard was starting to grow out as well as his mustache.

"I don't even know why you still do those fucking errands for the football team, you should just quite" Connor said stopping his laughing but keeping the grin still plastered on his face.

"It's money man, besides I'm going to get my big chance to prove myself soon, then I'll never have to worry about anything again, I will be living the good life." Picking up the brown package he had dropped on the ground he slipped into one of the inside pockets of his long black trench coat, even though he knew what was inside of it was illegal he still carried it around at school afraid that someone would find it inside his bedroom.

"Whatever the fuck you say" Connor said pulling a package of cigarettes out of his pocket, holding the pack out to Rocco he watched as Rocco took one and lit it up, "Why don't you just get a real job."

"Oh like you at that meat packaging plant?"Rocco asked sarcastically, letting the smoke come out of his nose. As soon as both him and Murphy had looked old enough to pass themselves off as eighteen they had gotten themself hired at a meat packaging plant in downtown Boston, it wasn't much but it was enough to keep food on the table for them and their mom

"At least it's honest fucking money" Connor said back, they had this argument at least once a month, and it always ended with Rocco telling him and Murphy to go fuck themselves, this argument would end that way too.

"That's fucking right" Murphy said rounding the corner, Murphy had gotten sent to detention again for fighting so Connor had waited two hours after school for him, messing with Rocco had been a way to pass his time. As soon as Murphy was standing beside him Connor slung his arm around Murphy's shoulder.

"Oh come one guys" Rocco pleaded "Doesn't this argument ever get old?"

"No" Connor and Murphy answered back at the same time.

Taking a deep inhale of his cigarette he handed it to Murphy who gladly accepted it "Besides" Connor said letting the smoke out of his lungs "I could use the help, this dickhead is always fucking causing trouble for me."

"Fuck you" Murphy said back light heartedly as he shoved his brother.

"Well I'd love to stick around and listen to you guys lecture me but I've got a package to deliver." Rocco said slicking his hair back with his hand, giving the brothers a wave he walked his long black trench coat trailing after him.

"He's going to get fucking beat one of these days" Murphy said taking the last drag of the cigarette and stomping it out on the ground.

"It'll serve him right" Connor said back, Murphy looked over at him and scowled "You know I was fucking kidding, there'd be hell to pay if that ever happened."

"So my brother" Murphy said throwing his arm over his taller brother "what you say we go get ourselves some beer eh?" Looking at Murphy Connor grinned.

"I'd say you got the right fucking idea."

When they got drunk their Irish drawls always got heavier, they were pretty heavy when they were sober, but when they got drunk they were even heavier, it always comforted Murphy to hear his brothers thick drunken Irish drawl call him names as he stumbled into their small two bedroom apartment. Always it was Murphy dragging Connor along as he leaned all his weight on Murphy, his arm heavy around Murphy's shoulder and his other hand pressed against Murphy's chest.

"These fucking people now of days don't have any fucking respect" Connor nearly shouted, Murphy tried to get him to quite down, but he was drunk himself so it came out just as loud. "Oh fuck you, you arshole, I'll fucking be as loud as I fucking want." Murphy was just about to tell him that he was going to wake their mother up when a bedroom door swung open revealing one very pissed off Irish women.

"Oi, where the fuck have you two little fuckheads been, huh? Out fucking drinking again?" With her red hair all frizzed out and the bedroom light behind her, she almost had a demonic angel look to her. "I fucking see how you two are, here I am fucking laboring away, fucking cooking dinner, and working my arse off for you two and you two don't even have the fucking decency to come fucking home on fucking time for fucking dinner."

"Ah ma" Connor said steadying himself against Murphy "don't worrying we bought a bottle of whiskey back for ya." Leaning heavy against Murphy who was trying his best to steady himself against the kitchen table, Connor pulled a big bottle of Whiskey out of the pocket of his black jacket.

"Oh and you think that's fucking going to make it better, give me some fucking alcohol and everything will be fucking okay" even in her pink nightgown she looked scary, her big frame filling up the doorway, her thick hands on her hips, made Connor and Murphy feel phantom pain on the back of their heads when their mom had slapped them for being stupid.

"Ma" Connor said trying to calm her down.

"Don't fucking ma me" their mom shot back "I work my fucking ass off to put you through fucking school, make fucking sure you two have a chance at life. So that you're not rotting with the rest of the fucking swill in this city, and what do I fucking get in return, nothing that's fucking what."

"Ah ma don't say that" Murphy said as he tried to keep both him and his brother up by holding onto the back of the chair "we fucking do work hard. Both of us know five different fucking langue's, we're passing all of our fucking classes. Tied for first of the fucking class we are, you're doing a good job ma. You are doing a wonderful fucking job."

For a few seconds their mom simply stared at them, then a huge grin broke out on her face "Fucking right I am" she said laughing "I just love to see your faces when I say shit like that." Laughing she walked over to Connor and grabbed the bottle of whiskey from him "Now you two get to bed, you have school tomorrow."

"Fuck ma" Connor said staring at her "that's messed up, you really had us going there."

"I know" their mom said as she lightly slapped the side of Connor's face "and it was funny. Oh ma, no ma, you're doing a good job ma. HA!" Opening the bottle she took a big swig out of it and set it down on the table.

"Shit ma" Murphy said sagging against the chair, which in return made Connor sag against him.

Laughing she took another drink "Yeah yeah now get to bed, it's late and you have school tomorrow."

Falling down on one of the mattress that was on ground for Murphy and his brother to sleep on, Murphy pushed his boots off with his toes "That was fucked up man."

Repeating the same action as Murphy expect on the other mattress Connor nodded his head in agreement "Yeah, that mother of yours has a mouth on her."

"It's your mother too" Murphy said struggling to pull his shirt over his head without sitting up.

Trying to get his shirt off as well Connor rolled on his side and let out a loud yelp "Fuck my beds fucking wet."

"Aren't you too old to pissing your bed still?" Murphy joked as he threw his shirt across the room, he'd pick up later.

"Fucking funny" Connor sat up and threw his shirt across the room as Murphy had, "the roofs leaking, and now my beds wet."

"Sucks to be you" Murphy said as he pulled himself up the bed and threw the thin blankets over him.

"Murphy" Connor said in the dark.

Sighing Murphy held open the blankets "Hurry the fuck up" as quickly as he could while he was still drunk Connor slipped into Murphy's bed and pulled the covers up as far as he could without having them cover Murphy's face. Turning away from Murphy closed his eyes and didn't think about how warm his brothers body was, and how close it was it his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter, Yes! I think I'll continue on with the whole ripping off the movie plot line, plot line. Remember, don't forget to comment and I would love criticism…preferably constructive criticism, but criticism none the less. Because only through learning what mistakes I have made will I become a better writer.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own them, I forget who does, but none the less I do not own anything at all, if I did well let's not go there.**

Standing in front of his locker Connor watched a tall burly guy who looked like he was on the wrestling team slam some scrawny kid into a locker and call him a faggot. Murphy who had been searching through his locker for a pen looked up when he heard the loud bang from when the kid hit the locker. Looking over at Connor who looked back at him Murphy knew without speaking what Connor wanted to do and it was the same thing he wanted to do. Without bothering to close his locker Murphy turned and walked over to where the wrestler stood over the shorter kid, with two of his friends standing behind him laughing at the pain he inflicted on the weaker kid.

"I think you should leave the kid alone" Connor said stepping in between the two.

For a second the guy looked taken aback, he hadn't been expecting someone to stand up to him, but quickly he collected himself and painted a sneer on his face. "Oh and whose going to make me?"

"Us" Murphy said stepping beside his brother, just as the two other wrestlers stepped up beside their friend.

The three of them laughed and the one that had been picking on the kid poked Connor in the chest, all three wrestlers outweighed them by a good fifty pounds and were at least a half a foot taller than them, but that didn't deter Connor and Murphy. "I could break you like a little toothpick."

"I'd like to see you try" Rocco said appearing beside the two brothers, a huge grin on his bearded face. "You guys are just a bunch of fucking pansies." Beside him both Connor and Murphy grinned and looked at Rocco making them miss the fist until it had slammed Rocco in the face and knocked him backwards into the lockers.

Looking down at Rocco both Murphy and Connor knew what was about to happen and what was going to happen afterwards, and neither one of them cared, the only thing they cared about was some dolt had hurt their friend. Turning back to the guy Connor nodded to Murphy who gave a small nod in return. In exact sync both of them raised their fist and slammed them into the middle guys face. After that everything became a blur of fist connecting with flesh, bodies being slammed against lockers and the ground. Throughout the fight Connor made sure that no one helped Murphy, even though he would die protecting his brother he knew that Murphy could take care of himself, and he would never learn how to if someone else helped him fight his battles. Much to Connor's satisfaction and pride Murphy was learning quickly, when the guy slammed Murphy into the lockers, immediately Murphy reacted and slammed a book that someone had dropped on the ground into the side of the guys head dropping him immediately with a loud thud onto the ground.

By time the principal had shown up the break up the fight, Murphy, Connor, and Rocco had disappeared and so had the three wrestlers. Leaving Principal Smecker with a bunch of torn of books and blood on the ground to clean up, but no culprits to the crime, and every student he asked simply said they didn't see any fight. Of course they hadn't someone could've been having sex in the hall and the students would've said that they hadn't seen anything.

Nursing their wounds in the school bathroom after school Murphy looked over at Connor and grinned "Nothing like a fight get your spirits up eh?" Connor was about to reply when the door swung open and the two of the three wrestlers charged in including the one that had been picking on the smaller kid.

Grabbing Connor by the hair the bully shoved him into the bathroom stall while the lacky put Murphy in a choke hold to keep him from beating the other guy. The bathroom stalls had cement walls on both sides and long heavy metal doors that made it impossible to climb over. While the bully's lackey held the door close the bully shoved Murphy against the sink and punched him as hard as he could in face. His knees buckled under him and Murphy fell to his knees.

Even with the blood rushing through his ears he could hear Connor screaming his name as he tried to beat the door down. But the guy holding the door closed was bigger and stronger, Murphy hadn't seen it earlier but the bully that was towering over his kneeling form was holding a thick book, arching it back he grinned down at Murphy.

"Are you ready to see what the emergency room of a hospital looks like" just as he was about to bring the book down in arc at Murphy's face the bathroom stall door swung open flinging the guy holding it back against the porcelain sink causing a huge chunk of it to break off and smash against the ground. Without pausing for a second Connor tackled the guy that stood in front of Murphy, with a sick crack Connor's head hit the ground knocking him out cold along with the other guy.

The one that had been shoved against the sink started to shakily stand up, grabbing a piece of the sink Murphy smashed it against his skull just hard enough to knock the guy out. Looking between the three unconscious bodies on the ground Murphy ran his hands through his hair, hurriedly he went through the two wrestlers pockets and took the cash that they had in their pockets, slinging Connor over his shoulder he ran out of the bathroom and out of the school.

Laying on his bed next to Murphy Connor put his arm over his eyes, he had been scared to death that those two thugs were going to hurt Murphy. When they had locked him in the bathroom stall and he had been helpless to save his brother, the urge to protect Murphy and do as much damage as possible to whoever was hurting him had welled up so fierce and suddenly in him. That coupled with the fear of what that bastard was going to do to Murphy made Connor kicked relentlessly at the door to the stall, when he had finally gotten out the urge to hurt someone was so strong in him that he would've done permanent damage to the two guys if he hadn't been knocked unconscious after tackling the bigger one.

Moving his legs around Connor winced in pain, because he had been kicking so hard at the door he had hurt his leg in process, hopefully the pain would go away quickly he hated being a burden to his brother. He already didn't like the fact that Murphy had carried him almost half the way home before he regained consciousness.

Rolling over Murphy propped himself up on his elbow "We need to report ourselves" he stated simply "it was self defense the principal will understand."

"Yeah" Connor agreed, trying to move his leg into a more comfortable position but wincing as he did so.

Murphy grinned at him "Those were some pretty slick moves."

"Shut up" Connor said back, grinning as well.

"We're never going to find out who did it" Vice Principal Greenly said as he leaned back in his chair. "The way I see it, some kids were probably all hyped up on drugs or something" drugs were a common thing to see in the school, as well was knives, and the occasional gun, everyone was a thug now of days. "And those two jock walked in on the kid, I mean this kid was probably huge you know, because he easily took out both wrestlers. And so the kids like well okay I'll beat the shit out of these two guys and steal their money so I can get more drug money."

Principal Smecker sat across his desk from Greenly and shook his head "So you think some hyped up drug addicted kid took down two all state wrestlers."

"Maybe it was planned hit, maybe the two wrestlers owed this guy money and he waited until after school to beat the living snot out of them, or you know maybe they got beat up because they weren't Irish, you know because a good ninety percent of this school is Irish." Greenly added, putting his feet up on Smeckers desk and crossing his arms.

"Now it's a planned hit…so which one is it Greenly, was it a random coincidence or a planned jumping?" Smecker asked raising an eyebrow at him as he did so.

"It was..shit I don't know" Greenly admitted.

"Coffee two sugars" Smecker said, dishing out his usual punishment for Greenly when he was acting stupid.

"Shit" the Vice Principal cursed under his breath as he stood up and turned around, for a brief second Smecker enjoyed the nice view of Greenly's behind for he turned back around.

"These kids are never going to fess up, we'd have better luck putting a potato on the end of the string and dragging it through the halls."

"You'd probably have better luck with beer" a voice said from beside Greenly, Smecker who had seen the two brothers come in, the taller one with his arm around the shorter one as he limped in, hadn't bothered to shut Greenly up.

"Shit" Greenly cursed under his breath, turning around Greenly looked at the two boys who were grinning.

"Yeah, you would" The taller one chimed in.

"So it was self defense?" Smecker asked leaning back as his chair looking at the two boys in front of him.

"Yep" the taller one that was named Connor said.

"Well I'm inclined to believe you" Smecker said back.

"Really?" Murphy asked almost in disbelief.

"Yes" Smecker said as he opened up his file "I have one question though."

"What's that?" Connor asked, his fingers twitched it was easy to tell that he wanted a cigarette really badly, and if it wasn't illegal to give kids under eighteen cigarettes he would've handed his pack over to the two.

"Well it's just that you two are both head of your class, honor students with straight A's, you have both taken five different langue classes, including French and Russian. And yet when I look at your records I see nothing but future criminals. You two have been in fights since you were in kindergarten, suspended countless times even expelled once. What the hell are you guys doing in getting in so much trouble, you guys should be getting ready to go an Ivy league school instead of preparing for hard jail time sometime in future."

"Are you reporting us to the cops?" Murphy asked leaning forward a bit, he shot a look at Connor who just as quickly looked back then away. If Smecker hadn't been paying close attention he would've missed the look, the conformation between the two to stick to the same story.

"No, no" Smecker said reassuring them, "there's no reason for that. I can see it was self defense. I'm going to suspend the other two for two months for fighting though, so you don't have to worry about them trying to get even with you."

Connor and Murphy stood up as a tall skinny kid with a beard walked into the room holding a pair of necklaces "Yo, guys I found your necklaces."

Murphy greeted the guy with a hug and Connor greeted him with a grin "Rocco, thanks a lot" Connor said taking one of the necklaces and handing the other to Murphy. On the end of the string was a wooden cross, with a circle in the middle of it, the sign of an Irish Catholic.

"Hey" Connor said turning back towards Smecker "could you not tell anyone about what happened in the bathroom?"

"Yeah don't want anybody knowing?" Murphy joined in looking back at Smecker as well.

"Are you embarrassed" Smecker asked, even though he knew they weren't.

"Nah man" Connor said walking out the door, Murphy and Rocco following him.

"We're not embarrassed." Added Murphy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Third chapter. Yata! I'm so glad that it's got this far, because I have a tendency to get bored or lose my train of thought, so if I stop writing for a while I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own them, I forget who does, but none the less I do not own anything at all, if I did well let's not go there.**

"Hey" Murphy said nudging Connor in the side, Connor looked over at where Murphy was pointing. Standing in a circle around a kid nine wrestlers were taking turns throwing the kids backpack around while calling him names, Connor and Murphy recognized one of the wrestlers as one of the three from the other day. The two brothers watched as the guys tired of making fun of the kid and threw his backpack into the garbage before heading into the gym for their practice.

"Are you fucking serious" Greenly said as he stood in the midst a roomful of nine unconscious wrestlers, the only reason the kids were discovered was because the janitor had decided for once to clean the gym.

"So what's your theory on this one?" Smecker asked Greenly, his hands on his hips as he waited for an explanation?

"You know they have a climbing rope in the gym" Connor said as he tucked his necklace into his shirt.

"Who gives a fuck about the rope." Murphy said as he copied Connor's motion with the necklace.

"Hey a lot of cool people on TV have rope" Connor said defending himself.

"Name one fucking thing you need a rope for?" Murphy challenged, when Connor didn't answer he smiled.

"Well at least I don't have a fucking Rambo knife at home" Connor said back, the grin on Murphy's face disappeared quickly.

Greenly looked around at the unconscious kids opened his mouth, then closed it again putting his hands up he shrugged "I have no fucking clue."

Pulling on his gloves Connor looked over at Murphy "You nervous?"

"A bit yeah" Murphy admitted as he pulled his gloves on as well.

"Well at least you're not acting stupid this time" Smecker said as he looked around the room, sighing he ran his hand through his hair "we should probably call the kids parents." Looking over at Greenly Smecker smiled, at least today he was wearing half way decent clothes and he was acting like a total idiot.

"From you I'll take that as a compliment" Greenly said, turning and leaving the gym to call the parents of the nine kids, Smecker smiled as he watched Greenly go. If he had any clue as whether Greenly was into guys he'd probably do more than just stare at Greenly as he walked away.

"How in the hell is the fucking door locked?" Murphy asked in disbelief "Why didn't you fucking check the door?"

"It's not my fucking fault the doors are locked" Connor hissed back.

"Well you should have fucking checked." Murphy snapped back. Before Murphy could stop him Connor was on him shoving him, Murphy shoved back, pushing him away by the chin. Connor went to shove him back but tripped over his boot and fell hard into Murphy causing the two to fall backwards and onto the door handle making the door fly open.

The nine wrestlers that were left in the gym looked at the two brothers in a heap on the ground, before the wrestlers had a chance to react Murphy and Connor were up running across the gym, they had two of them down knocked unconscious in a matter of seconds. Six were down in less than two minutes, when the largest one wouldn't go down Connor used his body weight from swinging on the climbing rope to kick the largest one in the head dropping the guy like dead weight to the ground. In five minutes flat all nine wrestlers were out cold.

Holding onto the rope Connor looked over at Murphy and grinned "Name one fucking thing you need a rope for?"

"Shut up" Murphy said back, grinning as well.

"That was fun" Connor said still holding onto the rope and looking at Murphy who was a few inches away from him.

"Yeah" Murphy said agreeing with him, "gets the adrenaline going you know. All those hormones flowing through you, kind of gets you excited."

For some reason Connor couldn't take his eyes of Murphy, who was starring right back at him, in a way he had only seen other people look at him, mainly girls.

"So you're going to start beating the shit out of all the people in the school that you think are bully's?" Rocco asked starring disbelievingly at the two brothers that sat across the kitchen table from him.

"Yep" Connor said taking a big bite of his pizza and washing it down with beer.

"Isn't that a little weird, a little psycho" Rocco asked, taking a long drink of his beer he looked over at Murphy who was smiling.

"Well I want in" Rocco said nodding his head "I'm tired of being fucking pushed around, of being the fucking errand boy and not getting my chance. You guys should be doing this all the time man."

Leaning forward Murphy pointed his beer at Rocco "We're kind of like seven-eleven we're not always doing business but we're always open."

"I like the sound of that" Connor said raising his beer in a toast.

Rocco raised his beer but paused before he drank it "Wait, where's your mom?" Rocco still remembered the last time the three of them had gotten drunk and Connor's and Murphy's mom had walked in on them. He had walked away with a sore head for the next week despite the fact that he wasn't even her kid.

"She's out of town for a couple of weeks, visiting relatives" Murphy answered raising his beer up joining the toast.

"Well all right" Rocco said clinking his bottle against Connor's and Murphy's.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I was going to sort of stick to what happened in the movie, but I got bored and so I'm going to switch it up, change it. To be honest it wasn't entirely my choice, my imagination hijacked my body once again and forced me to change it for its own demented pleasure. **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own them, I forget who does, but none the less I do not own anything at all, if I did well let's not go there.**

The thing with Boston was you could never predict the rain, one moment it was clear and sunny then the next moment the sky was grey and pouring rain. And the thing with Murphy was that he was a little bit of a kid, which meant he would stand out in the middle of the rain, the rain that was tainted from the grime in the cities air. He would stand out there staring up at the sky, a small smile on his face as the rain soaked him through.

Connor would either sit on the steps of their apartment building watching him or watch him through the window from their fifth floor. It was kind of odd to see a seventeen year old man get such a kick out of the rain, but it was also something soothing about it as well.

After a while Murphy would trudge back upstairs sopping wet and grinning like a fool. Most of the time Connor would simply throw a towel at him and tell him to stop acting like an idiot. But for some reason today when Murphy walked back in the apartment Connor walked over to the door with a towel in hand stopping Murphy right after he closed the door.

Looking at Connor Murphy grinned the water from his hair dripping down into his face and eyes, Connor wasn't sure if Murphy was happy because of the rain or from seeing him. Placing the towel over Murphy's head Connor began to dry his hair off; keeping his hands by his side Murphy let Connor dry his hair.

"One of these days you're going get sick" Connor said as he dropped the towel down to Murphy's shoulders.

"I never get sick" Murphy said back still grinning, lifting his hand up he patted Connor on the cheek, but didn't remove his hand once he was done. "You just worry too much."

"My dear brother I fear if I didn't worry about you no one would." Smiling Connor shoved Murphy back so Murphy landed hard on the ground. For a moment Murphy was shocked not expecting the small act of violence. But he recovered quickly, with a huge grin on his face Murphy launched himself forward and tackled Connor to the ground. Without missing a beat Connor retaliated and knocked Murphy away from him, grabbing Connor by the shirt Murphy tired to pull him back.

"Hey arshole you're ripping my shirt!" Connor shouted as he pulled at Murphy's shirt.

"So are you!" Murphy shouted back, the harder Connor pulled on Murphy's shirt the harder Murphy pulled on his.

"Let go!" Connor demanded as he kicked Murphy in the thigh.

"You idiot" Murphy kicked Connor back in almost the same spot. Yelling at each other the two pulled harder on the others shirt successfully pulling off both of their shirts. Once their shirts were off they went at each other again punching, kicking, and pinning each other to the ground.

After twenty minutes of wrestling with each other Murphy finally got Connor pinned to the ground, both of them breathless Murphy grinned down at Connor. "Looks like I'm the stronger on eh?"

"Whatever I just let you win" Connor said back, letting Murphy pin down his arms by his forearms.

Leaning down closer Murphy stared Connor in the eye "You just don't want to admit that I'm better."

Grinning back up at Murphy Connor shifted his body; he could feel Murphy clenched his thighs a bit keeping Connor's legs pinned between them "You wish."

With the grin still on his face Murphy sat down on Connors hips and straightened himself up "Today in the gym…"

"What about it?" Asked Connor as he put his hands behind his head.

"Rocco has bad timing?"

"Huh?" Connor asked a bit confused, it took him a moment to remember what had happened.

The way that Murphy looked at him was the way other people looked at him, mainly girls. And even though he knew he should be concerned about getting out of the school, so the janitor or someone else didn't walk in on them. Swinging on the rope a bit Connor moved towards Murphy, so there was only a few inches between them.

"Yeah it does kind of get you going." Connor agreed.

Smiling at Connor Murphy leaned forward a bit putting his hand on Connor cheek as he was about to open his mouth to say something the door swung open revealing a disheveled Rocco.

"Yo guys, I thought it was you guys I saw come into the school" Rocco raised his hand in greeting but quickly dropped it back to his side when he saw all the unconscious people on the ground. "What the fuck happened?!"

Swinging back away from Murphy Connor looked over at Rocco and grinned "Enjoy our handy work?"

"We did get a recruit for our mission" Connor stated moving his hips a bit to accommodate the weight from Murphy's body.

"Yep…" agreed Murphy. For a long while they sat in silence the only sound in the apartment was the sound of their breathing. Watching each other's chest fall and rise almost caused a hypnotizing effect on the brothers, they simply sat staring at each other.

Raising his hand up Connor took a hold of the hair around Murphy's belly button and pulled at it, hard. Letting out a loud yelp, Murphy pushed his hips down into Connor's stomach causing Connor to grunt. Pulling harder on Murphy's body hair Connor steeled himself against the push of Murphy's hips into his stomach.

When pushing his hips into Connors stomach wouldn't work anymore Murphy reached down and twisted the hair on Connor's chest, letting out another yelp Connor pulled harder on Murphy's hair.

"Say uncle" Murphy yelled, twisting Connors hair harder.

"Fuck you" Connor yelled back pulling on Murphy's hair harder as well.

"Say uncle" Murphy said back, a grin spread from ear to ear.

"Not on your mothers life" letting go quickly of Murphy's body hair he raised his hips up and flipped Murphy over so he was sitting on top of Murphy now. Pinning Murphy down by the shoulders Connor leaned in close to Murphy's face "Whose the strongest now?"

"You cheated" Murphy didn't look away as Connor stared down at him, there was no reason to, they had done this a thousand different times, one of them sitting on the other so they were pinned down. Not letting them up until someone interrupted them or one of them got bored or distracted. This was nothing new, the feeling in the air was nothing new, no it was always there between them.

That night before they went to bed Murphy still sharing his bed with Connor, even though the mattress had dried days ago, Connor scooted a little bit closer to Murphy so when he let his hand rest between them it barely touched Murphy's back. Murphy who lay on his side turned over to face Connor and scooted a bit closer as well letting the entire side of Connor's hand come to a rest on his chest. Murphy gave Connor another one of those looks, the ones that he had seen girls give him over the girls before slipping off to sleep.


End file.
